Miasto Hearthome
| wschód = | zachód = | północ-zachód = | północ-wschód = | południe-zachód = | południe-wschód = | demografia = 91 mieszkańców 81 mieszkańców | punkt = Sala Super Pokazów Plac Przyjaźni Fanklub Pokémon Dom Poffinek Dom Bebe Pan Groods Obcy Budynek Hotel Pokémon Sala Hearthome | gra = Pokémon Diamond i Pearl Pokémon Platinum | transport = | ruch = | lider = Fantina | odznaka = Odznaka Reliktu | specjalizacja = | mistrz = | elita4 = | elita-spec = | kapitan = | kahuna = | z-kryształ = | totem = | mapa = }} Miasto Hearthome (Jap.: ヨスガシティ Yosuga City) to miasto w regionie Sinnoh. Hearthome City to piąte co do wielkości miasto w Świecie Pokémonów. W Hearthome znajduje się Sala Pokazowa, w której można wziąć udział między innymi w Super Pokazach, Sala, Fanklub Pokemon i Dom Poffinek. Starzec daje graczowi Jajo Happiny w Diamond i Pearl. Hearthome powstało jako miejsce, w którym ludzie i Pokemony gromadzili się i tworzyli tu centrum handlu. Konsekwentnie zagłosowali na to miasto, jako najbardziej pożądane miejsce do życia w całym Sinnoh. Jest to także brama do pobliskiego Miasteczka Solaceon i Miasta Pastoria. Hearthome jest miastem przyjaznym dzieciom; jest tam wiele rodzin i młodych matek, z których część można zobaczyć z wózkami. Większość budynków używa wind zamiast schodów, aby małe dzieci i Pokémony mogły poruszać się po domach. Obywatele skrupulatnie utrzymują swoje miasto w czystości. W Platinum nawierzchnia drogowa została zmieniona, więc teraz jest już beżowa. Sprity drzewa zostały zmienione tak, aby pasowały do tych z Lasu Eterna z Platinum. Dodatkowo zmodyfikowano wygląd wejść do Placu Przyjaźni tak, aby łuk zawierał obraz Psyducka, Torchica i Drifloona oraz Pikachu na plecach. Slogan Ciepło i Miło (Jap.: こころが ふれあう ばしょ Where hearts touch each other.) Punkty Zainteresowania Sala Super Pokazów thumb|right|240px|Sala Super Pokazów Największą atrakcją, przyciągającą Koordynatorów z całego regionu, jest Sala Super Pokazów . Sala Super Pokazów to rozszerzony format Pokazów Pokémon z Hoenn. W tej sali, Pokémony są oceniane za ich wygląd i występ, a nie siłę. Pokazy te różnią się od pokazów z poprzedniej generacji tym, że nie tylko mają więcej rund, ale rundy z poprzednich gier zostały zmienione. Liderka Sali, Fantina, jest samozwańczą mistrzynią w Super Pokazach Pokémon. W Pokémon Diamond i Pearl dostęp na Trasę 209 jest zablokowany, dopóki gracz nie odwiedzi Sali Super Pokazów. Plac Przyjaźni thumb|left|Wejście do Placu Przyjaźni w Platinum Godną uwagi atrakcją jest Plac Przyjaźni, gdzie trenerzy relaksują się ze swoimi Pokemonami. Jedenaście różnych uroczych Pokémonów podąży za graczem na Plac Przyjaźni, a wiele Pokémonów wędruje po mieście poza ich Poké Ballami. Plac Przyjaźni znajduje się na północ od Miasta Hearthome. System w Placu Przyjaźni jest identyczny z systemem interakcji Pikachu, który był w Pokémon Yellow. Tylko niektóre małe Pokemony można zabrać na spacer w Placu Przyjaxni, zazwyczaj te o "uroczym" wyglądzie. Pokémon będzie zbierać akcesoria lub jagody dla swoich właścicieli co 200 kroków. W Pokémon Platinum jest dozwolonych więcej Pokemonów niż wcześniej, a obszar został rozszerzony i przeprojektowany. Obecnie obejmuje raczej większe pole wody. Fanklub Pokémon Fanklub Pokemonów Sinnoh znajduje się we wschodniej części miasta Hearthome. Fanklub to miejsce, w którym ludzie mogą spotkać się i porozmawiać o swoich ulubionych Pokemonach i pokazać swoją drużynę. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, członkowie są zwykle bardziej zorientowani na niezasłużone, słodkie Pokemony i Pokazy Pokemonów niż bitwy Pokémonów. Przewodniczący fanklubu Pokémon Sinnoh twierdzi, że jego Fanklub jest numerem jeden w całym kraju, ponieważ przechwala się bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Jednak nie robi tego już ze względu na skargi ludzi. Może to również wyjaśniać, dlaczego w jego klubie znaleziono tylko dwóch innych członków. Wewnątrz Fanklubu Pokémon gracz otrzyma Pudełko na Poffinki, potrzebne do upieczenia Poffinków. Inny członek klubu oceni przyjaźń pierwszego Pokémona z drużyny gracza. Dom Poffinek Dom Poffinek jest miejscem, gdzie Koordynatorzy mogą upiec Poffinki, aby poprawić kondycję swoich Pokémonów w Super Pokazach Pokemon, samodzielnie lub za pośrednictwem DS Wireless Communications z osobami znajdującymi się w pobliżu. Maksymalnie cztery osoby mogą piec na raz. Dom Poffinek znajduje się na zachód od Poké Marketu, gdzie gracz może tworzyć Poffinki, które zastępują Pokébloki z Ruby, Sapphire i Emerald. Gracz musi porozmawiać z damą nieco na lewo od wejścia, wrzucić wybraną przez siebie jagodę i zacząć mieszać płyn, aby rozpocząć tworzenie własnego Poffinka. Poziom Poffinaa zależy od czasu zużytego na gotowanie Poffina, liczby poparzeń i liczby wycieków. Dom Bebe Bebe, administratorka systemu dla Pokémon Storage System Sinnoh, która podaruje graczowi Eevee mieszka w środku Miasta Hearthome. Jej dom, który znajduje się obok Centrum Pokémonów w Hearthome, nie jest tak zagracony jak u Lanette. Bebe jest dobrymi przyjaciółmi z Hayley, która jest właścicielką rancza, w którym można przechowywać Pokémony i nadal utrzymują kontakt ze sobą. Po tym, jak gracz zdobędzie National Pokédex, da mu Eevee na poziomie 5. Ten Eevee pochodzi od dobrego przyjaciela z Johto, zanim został on przekazany graczowi. W Pokémon Platinum, Eevee jest dostępny od razu na poziomie 20, bez potrzeby National Pokédexa. Pan Goods Pan Goods mieszka na ulicy Hearthome, chociaż twierdzi, że nie pamięta, kim jest ani jak się nazywa. Jest otumanionym człowiekiem, oddanym rarytasom, który rozdaje dekoracje, aby udekorować Tajną Bazę w Podziemiu Sinnoh po wykonaniu pewnych zadań, takich jak używanie GTS lub pokonanie wszystkich ośmiu Liderów Sal. Pan Goods nagradza także trenera za inne różnorodne osiągnięcia. Obcy Budynek thumb|Obcy Budynek Obcy Budynek (jap.:いぶんかのたてもの Foreign Culture Building) to budynek położony w zachodniej części Miasta Hearthome. Ma sześć ławek i witraże. Wszyscy ludzie rozmawiają tutaj o łasce życia w Świecie Pokémonów, nadprzyrodzonych mocach i równowadze ducha i natury. Wydaje się, że jest luźno oparty na kościele lub katedrze. Jest pierwszym tak budynkiem we wszystkich grach Pokémon. Z szacunkiem, w budynku nie słychać muzyki. Rano można zobaczyć kawałek ściany wystający za kamiennymi tablicami po obu stronach wnętrza. Hotel Pokemon W centrum miasta, obok Fanklubu Pokémon, znajduje się hotel o nazwie Hotel Pokémon. W hotelu są tylko dwie dostępne piętra. Dostęp do nich można uzyskać za pomocą dużej, automatycznej windy. Wielu odwiedzających przybywa tutaj ze wszystkich zakątków świata, aby wziąć udział w Super Pokazach lub odwiedzić Plac Przyjaźni. Odwiedzający mogą tu zostać na chwilę, aby cieszyć się częścią Hearthome. Gospodarz pilnuje pierwsze piętro, a na drugim piętrze mieszka Kobieta i Clefairy. Daje graczowi Muszlowy Dzwonek, mówiąc, że dostała go we wakacje, ale już takowy miała. Sala Hearthome thumb|Sala Hearthome w [[Pokémon Platinum|Platinum]] Sala Hearthome jest oficjalną sala w Hearthome. Opiera się on na Pokémonach typu duchowego. Liderką Sali jest Fantina. Trenerzy, którzy ją pokonają, otrzymują Odznakę Reliktu. W Pokémon Diamond i Pearl, Sala Hearthome to piąta sala w grze, a Fantina nie przyjmie wyzwania, dopóki gracz nie otrzyma HM03 (Fala) od babci Cynthii w Miasteczku Celestic. W Pokémon Platinum Sala Hearthome to trzecia sala w grze, w której wyzwanie może zostać natychmiast przyjęte. W grze Diamond i Pearl Sala składa się z pięciu pokoi, z matematyczną układanką na każdym piętrze i trzema drzwiami odpowiadającymi potencjalnej odpowiedzi, z prawidłowymi drzwiami prowadzącymi do następnego pokoju i z niewłaściwymi drzwiami prowadzącymi tylko do walki z trenerem. W Platinum wnętrze siłowni jest spowite ciemnością, a gracz musi poruszać się za pomocą latarki. Za pokonanie Fantiny trenerzy otrzymują Odznakę Reliktu i TM65 (Cienisty Pazur). Gracz zdobywa również umiejętność korzystania z Fali poza bitwą w grze Diamond i Pearl lub Odparowania w Platinum. Demografia thumb|right|220px|Miasto Hearthome w [[Pokémon Diamond i Pearl|Diamond i Pearl]] Pokémon Diamond and Pearl W Pokémon Diamond i Pearl, Miasto Hearthome ma 91 mieszkańców. Jest to największe miasto Sinnoh i jedno z największych miast w Świecie Pokémonów. Biorąc pod uwagę, że jest to jedyne miasto w Świecie Pokémonów, które ma najwięcej dzieci, prawdopodobnie ma również najniższy podział wieku. Pokémon Platinum W Pokémon Platinum, Miasto Hearthome ma zmniejszoną liczbę mieszkańców do 81. Pomimo spadku, jest to nadal jedno z największych miast w Świecie Pokémonów. Poké Market | }} | }} | }}}} }}| }} | }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }} | }} | }} }}| }} | }}}} }}}} Przedmioty }} / |sprite= mod 2) = 0|Lucas|Dawn}}Contestwalkdown}} Pokémony Trenerzy Pokémon Diamond i Pearl Jeśli wybrał a: 2100 |class= Trainer |classlink=Trener Pokémonów |name= |game=DP |location=Miasto Hearthome |pokemon=4 }} | | | | Jeśli wybrał a: 2100 |class= Trainer |classlink=Trener Pokémonów |name= |game=DP |location=Miasto Hearthome |pokemon=4 }} | | | | Jeśli wybrał a: 2100 |class= Trainer |classlink=Trener Pokémonów |name= |game=DP |location=Miasto Hearthome |pokemon=4 }} | | | | Pokémon Platinum Jeśli wybrał a: 2700 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Miasto Hearthome |pokemon=4}} | | | | Jeśli wybrał a: 2700 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Miasto Hearthome |pokemon=4}} | | | | Jeśli wybrał a: 2700 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Miasto Hearthome |pokemon=4}} | | | | W Centrum Pokemonów W niektóre dni gracz może rzucić wyzwanie Trenerowi, który pojawia się w Centrum Pokémonów. W zależności od postępu w grze, podczas rewanżu Trener będzie miał Pokémony o wyższym poziomie. / |1|439|Mime Jr.|♂| / |None|36=チャック|37=Chuck}} |792|2|122|Mr. Mime|♂|33|None|064|Kadabra|♂|33|None|36=チャック|37=Chuck}} |1056|3|122|Mr. Mime|♂|44|None|064|Kadabra|♂|44|None|424|Ambipom|♂|44|None|36=チャック|37=Chuck}} / |3|122|Mr. Mime|♂| / |None|065|Alakazam|♂| / |None|424|Ambipom|♂| / |None|36=チャック|37=Chuck}} |240|1|403|Shinx|♀|6|None||36=アキコ|37=Akiko}} |880|2|403|Shinx|♀|22|None|425|Drifloon|♀|22|None|36=アキコ|37=Akiko}} |1320|2|404|Luxio|♀|33|None|425|Drifloon|♀|33|None|36=アキコ|37=Akiko}} | / / |2|405|Luxray|♀| / / |None|426|Drifblim|♀| / / |None|36=アキコ|37=Akiko}} |192|1|066|Machop|♂|6|None|36=タクオ|37=Takuo}} |640|2|066|Machop|♂|20|None|439|Mime Jr.|♂|20|None|36=タクオ|37=Takuo}} |1088|3|067|Machoke|♂|34|None|122|Mr. Mime|♂|32|None|081|Magnemite||30|None|36=タクオ|37=Takuo}} |1440|4|067|Machoke|♂|45|None|122|Mr. Mime|♂|43|None|082|Magneton||42|None|081|Magnemite||43|None|36=タクオ|37=Takuo}} / |4|068|Machamp|♂| / |None|122|Mr. Mime|♂| / |None|082|Magneton|| / |None|082|Magneton|| / |None|36=タクオ|37=Takuo}} W anime Ash i po raz pierwszy przybyli do Hearthome w Nie mów hop, Dawn. Ash był podekscytowany możliwością wygrania trzeciej odznaki Sali Sinnoh i przebiegł przez miasto wraz ze swoimi Pokémonami, aby dostać się do Sali Hearthome. Jednak Liderka Sali nie była obecna i bohaterzy zostali powitani przez Nando, który poinformował ich o Konkursie Dwuwalk Miasta Hearthome. Zainteresowało to Asha i a, którzy zdecydowali się wziąć udział w turnieju razem jako drużyna. Później i Nando udali się do Sali Pokazów, aby wziąć udział w Pokazach w mieście. Po drodze spotkali się z Zoey, kolejną z rywalek Dawn, która również wzięła udział w pokazach Hearthome. Jak Zoey objasniła Dawn w Porażki i zwycięstwa, Pokazy Pokémon w Hearthome będą działały na zasadzie Podwójnego Występu, co oznacza, że wszyscy koordynatorzy musieli pokazać dwa Pokémony jednocześnie na Scenie Apelowej, aby awansować do drugiej rundy, z której składają się bitwy pokazowe "dwa na dwa". Wydarzenie rozpoczęło się później tego samego dnia, wraz z udziałem Jessiliny. W pierwszej rundzie Dawn użyła Piplupa i Pachirisu. Mimo że ich występ został pozytywnie oceniony przez wszystkich trzech sędziów, Dawn nie udało dostac się do rund bitewnych. W rezultacie Dawn została wyeliminowana z rywalizacji, podczas gdy jej rywale przeszli do drugiej rundy. Tam Nando był widziany wyczerpując wszystkie punkty Jessiliny, przez co awansował do finału, gdzie zmierzył się z Zoey. Udało mu się pokonać ją przy pomocy Kricketune i Roselii, zdobywając w ten sposób Wstążkę Hearthome, swoją już drugą wstążkę pokazową. Miejski turniej dwuwalk rozpoczął się w Dwuwalka – wchodzę w to!, gdzie ujawniono, że Trenerzy będą losowo sparowani przez komputer. Z tego powodu Ash, Dawn i Brock zostali przyłączeni kolejno do Paula, Conwaya i Holly. Podczas pierwszej rundy wszyscy zdołali pokonać swoich przeciwników, a w Glory Blaze! po raz kolejny pokazali swoje umiejętności, wygrywając swoje bitwy w drugiej rundzie. Przed półfinałami Paul wypuścił Chimchara z powodu niemożności aktywowania Pożaru podczas ostatniej bitwy. Chimchar został następnie zaproszony do przyłączenia się do zespołu Asha. W Nie ma jak praca zespołowa, Dawn i Conway dotarli do finału, podczas gdy Paul i Ash wystąpili przeciwko Brockowi i Holly. Croagunk Brocka i Farfetch'd Holly nie zdołali stawić czoła takiemu Pokemonowi, jak Torterra Paula, przez co łatwo zostali pokonani, doprowadzając Asha i Paula do finału. Tam, Ash i Paul użyli Chimchara i Elekida, a Dawn i Conway użyli Buizela i Heracrossa. Podczas bitwy, Elekid Paula ewoluował w Electabuzza, co pomogło Ashowi i Paulowi wygrać zawody. W Stylowe wejście, grupa powróciła do Hearthome, by wziąć udział w walce o odznakę Asha, ale tylko po to, aby dowiedzieć się, że Liderka Siłowni wciąż znajduje się poza miastem i praktykuje nowy styl walki. Podczas pobytu w mieście Ash i Dawn zostali zaproszeni przez Paris, by wziąć udział w Kolekcji Hearthome, pokazie mody dla stylistów i ich Pokémonów, gdzie zwycięzca dostaje pracę nad sesją zdjęciową dla magazynu Poke Chic. Wraz z Cocoa i Jessiliną, Ash i Dawn wzięli udział w tym wydarzeniu. Ostatecznie Ash, Dawn i Cocoa zostali wybrani przez Paris i Hermione jako trzej finaliści. Kiedy ogłoszono wyniki, okazało się, że Ash i Pikachu zajęli trzecie miejsce i otrzymują Unikalną Nagrodę za oryginalność, podczas gdy Cocoa i Mismagius otrzymają Nagrodę Akcesorium jako nagrodę za zajęcie drugiego miejsca. Dawn i Buneary zostały uznane za wielkie zwyciężczynie, ale Dawn powiedziała, że nie weźmie udziału w kampanii Poké Chic, ponieważ chce skupić się na koordynatorskich treningach. Galeria Hearthome Contest Hall.png|Sala Pokazowa Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition.png|Stadion Hearthome Gym anime.png|Sala Hearthome W mandze W mandze Pokémon Adventures , i przybywają do Hearthome w Booying with Buneary i potykają się o Buneary Keiry. Podążają za nim do Sali Super Pokazów, gdzie spotykają Keirę. Z pomocą przewodniczącego Fanklubu Pokemon Sinnoh, trio przygotowuje się do nadchodzącego Super Pokazów Normalnej Rangi Platinum, który wygrywa Platinum. Następnego dnia trio spotka się z Fantiną, Liderką Sali w mieście, która pomaga im wyjść z miasta drogą powietrzną, gdy zauważyli icj Paka i Uji. Trio później wraca do Hearthome razem z Fantiną z Miasteczka Celestic, a Platinum później rzuca jej wyzwanie w walce o odznakę. Po wygranej bitwie Platinum dowiaduje się, że jej ojciec został porwany, a Fantina użycza jej Drifblima, aby trio mogło szybko dostać się do Miasta Canalave. Miasto jest stolicą mody według przewodnika Sinnoh Platinum. Ciekawostki *W angielskim dubbingu anime, Enta jest burmistrzem Miasta Hearthome. *W Pokémon Platinum, Hearthome wydaje się nadużywać limity, z którymi DS moze sobie poradzić, więc gra ma skłonność do spadek klatek, gdy gracz biegnie poza budynkami w mieście. Kategoria:Miejsca w Sinnoh Kategoria:Miejsca w Diamond i Pearl Kategoria:Miejsca w Platinum Kategoria:Miasta